The Maya
The The Maya was a 18-chapter Portal Event, similiar to Spain. It required the Mission Item Jedmask. The player has 60 days to complete all chapters. If you master a chapter before the timer expires you can reset it and earn additional abilities; for the first three chapters and for the last three chapters in each district. The event ran from February 28th - May 6th 2012. Destroy the Rogue Vampires We who belong to the Turned have always stood united, but there are those among us who thrive in evil. The sacrifice of a Chosen One every thousand years buys an ancient clan of Mayan vampires a millennium of unbridled evil. The bloodline of the innocent Chi'ol tribe was all but wiped out in this clan's hunt for the Chosen. You must travel back a thousand years and avert this disaster. Palenque is where you begin. -Sagaan Players travel backwards through time to The Maya to help an ancient caste of Vampires. Unlike other Portal Events, no key is required to enter The Maya. Jedmask The Maya required to complete all Missions. See: Jedmask Districts Palenque Burned to the ground and long abandoned, Cerro Norte stands mute witness as you struggle against the hold of a shadowy attacker. Desperation rests heavy in your stomach as you feel your goal – Palenque – slipping from your grasp. Unlocked February 28th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Sense of the Tracker. Your captor brought you to the very ones you sought; their trust earned with your werewolf sacrifice. Embers dance in the fire as you drink from a rough-hewn goblet to seal your place in the circle of your Chi'ol brothers. Their tale of doom now falls upon your ears. Unlocked March 3rd. Completing this chapter earns the ability Wolf's Bane. Fallen leaves crunch under your feet as you reach for the sundial. The ancient complexities of the puzzle fall into place. Anticipation grips you as you make your way forward, eager to defend the Chi'ol against their Mayan persecutors. Unlocked March 7th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Animate Florae. Awe rises unbidden as you catch a glimpse of the ethereal beauty of Palenque through the gushing falls beyond the cave. A moment of fleeting perfection, tainted by a lingering evil, you leave the dank depths of the cave to face the unknown dangers of Palenque. Unlocked March 11th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Command Asshei. In the quiet before dawn, you reach the core of Palenque's dark secret. High atop Hun-Came's temple, a Chi'ol vampire prepares to breathe his last. Every sense tuned to your enemies' movements, you hasten to race the fatal rays of the Sun God. Unlocked March 15th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Assassin's Guile. Betrayed at the hands of the ones you tried to save – the full extent of your folly cuts you like a knife at your throat. The Chi'ol vampires saw in you the mark of the Chosen and the rays of Hun-Came's dawn rage down upon you. Unlocked March 18th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Selfless Heart. Mastery of all Palenque chapters earns the Epic ability Thunderous Bloodstorm. Xibalba Still reeling from the anathema of death, the horrors of entering hell hit you hard. Fear fills your head and panic strikes as the monstrous Hell Cat approaches you with murder in it's eyes. Unlocked March 20th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Feline Stealth. Built by the Council of Death Gods in the wake of man's rising sin, Xibalba's Crumbling Pyramid is as unpredictable as it gets. Your mind is filled with fickle thoughts while you try to decipher the maze that the Crumbling Pyramid is. Unlocked March 24th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Inner Peace. The Upper Echelons is where Hun Came and his sister, The Demon Seductress, reside. The very thought of going there makes you swim in sweat for there is only one way to the Upper Echelons – through the Lake of Fire!. Unlocked March 28th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Diamond Form. It's not easy to impress the Demon King's sister. A heady mix of stunning beauty and monstrous power, it's hard to focus with the Seductress in your sights. Outwardly calm, your mind struggles with all the possible disastrous ends that await you. Unlocked April 1st. Completing this chapter earns the ability Lethal Seduction. Courage has fled the hearts of thousands before. With the beast's breath hitting you like a putrid heat wave, it all boils down to whether you can hide your growing fears and save your shaky determination. This showdown will be one for the ages. Unlocked April 4th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Command Hell Beast. Convincing Hun Came for redemption is no child's play. Your heartbeat pounds in your ears as you tell your tale to the Demon King. Anticipation fills the air as you place your destiny in Hun Came's hands. Unlocked April 8th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Resurrect Army of Souls. Mastery of all Xibalba chapters earns the Epic ability Xibalban Storm. Yucatan Revenge is a dish best served cold, they say. Rising like a phoenix from the underground, with the horrors of hell still burning bright inside, you are prepared to deliver upon the Chi'ol a bitter vengeance. Your thoughts are clouded by confusion, however, as you confront a deserted Palenque. Unlocked April 13th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Call of the Phoenix. The Chi'ol have fled Palenque and every cell in your body burns with the desire to confront them. At the same time, you have to remain cool as the night. It is time for patience and pursuit. Unlocked April 17th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Comaxtli's Compass. Your senses are alert, every sound, taste and smell hits you like a knife in your chest as you stealthily plan the quiet demise of the Chi'ol City Guard at your hands. One wrong step, and death will be your most certain fate. Unlocked April 21st. Completing this chapter earns the ability Madness of Memories. Killing the city guards was child's play compared to fighting the Chi'ol Army. Steady your trembling fingers and strike every blow with purpose. If you want to survive the onslaught, that is. Unlocked April 25th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Itzpapalotl's Zorb Shield. Your mind can wait no longer to find out the reason behind the Chi'ol's betrayal. The moment has come for you to confront your foremost enemy. Perhaps, it's time for you to stab them back, in the heart. Unlocked April 29th. Completing this chapter earns the ability Deceiver's Guilt. It is time for some answers – but do you really need them anymore? Your mind drifts towards indifference while your heart seeks out the truth. You realize what you really want . . . is just peace. Unlocked May 3rd. Completing this chapter earns the ability Goddess Nemesis' Curse. Mastery of all Yucatan chapters earns the Epic ability Prophecy of Destruction. Missions See: The Maya (missions) Ability Set Collection Abilities While completing Missions in The Maya there was a chance of finding pieces of the Palenque Collection in Palenque, Xibalba Collection in Xibalba, and Yucatan Collection in Yucatan. These could be traded for Mayan Warfare, Eye of the Jaguar, and Chi'ol Heritage. Return to The Maya After the event ended, The Maya reopened for 1 week to allow players to finish any incomplete missions. Jedmasks could be purchased with Favor points, but no longer requested from friends, bought from the Collector, or dropped in missions. Background Information Before the event began players speculated it would be called South America instead of The Maya. Mythology and Etymology (needs content) Gallery The_Maya_pre-event_background.jpg The_Maya_pre-event_reminder.jpg The_Maya_entrance.jpg The_Maya_portal_feed.jpg The_Maya_reminder.png The_Maya_portal_unlocked.png The_Maya_background.jpg The_Maya_Update_background.jpg The_Maya_popup_background.jpg Palenque_chapter1_banner.jpg Palenque_chapter2_banner.jpg Palenque_chapter3_banner.jpg Palenque_chapter4_banner.jpg Palenque_chapter5_banner.jpg Palenque_chapter6_banner.jpg Xibalba_chapter2_banner.jpg Xibalba_chapter2_banner.jpg Xibalba_chapter3_banner.jpg Xibalba_chapter4_banner.jpg Xibalba_chapter5_banner.jpg Xibalba_chapter6_banner.jpg Yucatan_ch1_banner.jpg Yucatan_ch2_banner.jpg Yucatan_ch3_banner.jpg Yucatan_ch4_banner.jpg Yucatan_ch5_banner.jpg Yucatan_ch6_banner.jpg Palenque_Sale_banner.jpg Xibalba_Sale_banner.jpg Jedmask.png Jedmask2.png Jedmask3.png See also: The Maya (missions) Category:Events Category:The Maya